


Felicity Queen

by Bitey11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitey11/pseuds/Bitey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity had screwed up and no amount of babbling was going to get her out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Queen

The months that had passed between them felt like heaven, it felt like it had always meant to happen. It was right. Felicity and Oliver had been together for 6 months now and it was perfect, absolute bliss. The foundry dynamic had changed a bit though. Whenever Oliver went out Felicity had this intense look of concern on her face that wouldn’t shake until he returned. “You need to stop worrying” Oliver told her one night after changing out of his Arrow get up.  
“I can’t Oliver, I always have I can’t help it, I did it for the two years that we were friends and now we are together I just can’t stop worrying.”  
“You don’t need to worry, I have been through a lot worse and you know it” Oliver had slowly gotten closer to Felicity as he talked he wrapped his arms around her waist. Felicity sighed.  
“I know but I can’t help myself” She said as she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. “You’re perfect”  
“Barely” Oliver smirked as he offered Felicity her purse. “We should go, we have a meeting tomorrow morning” Felicity sighed. She sometimes forgot about her job, her other job. Her real job. Oliver led her out the back door, offering his arm as they stepped out into the chilly December air. 

When they got home it took Felicity all of 5 minutes to get into her PJs but it took her four times that to wash all her makeup off. “I don’t know why you wear it I it takes so long to get off” Oliver told her around his tooth brush.  
“To look cute” she said as he land around her to spit the mucky tooth paste into the sink.  
Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand “You already do” He snuck a chaste kiss in before leaving the En suite and climbing into bed.

The alarm went off at 5am and Felicity had to punch Oliver to get up. He had stopped attacking her months ago but he flipped her so he lay right on top of her his hand drawn in a punch which would have been extremely terrifying if not for the giant smile on his face. “Oh please” Felicity breathed, out of breathe by the fact that a) Oliver was shirtless b) he was laying on top of her and 3) he was shirtless laying on top of her. “Please turn the alarm off” she murmured.  
“mmhmm” Oliver muttered as her kissed her.  
“Please” she said around Oliver’s lips. He sighed and leaned over and turned it off. “Remind me again why it’s on my side of the bed?” He said giving her a final kiss before getting up and stretching.  
“Because you wake up for everything… most of the time”  
“I lived on an island for the most of 5 years… and then 6 months. You learn to be a light sleeper”  
“mmhmm” Felicity murmured rolling back over.  
“nah uh” Oliver said tickling the foot that was poking out of the duvet. Felicity squealed. “We have a meeting at 6:30”  
“5 more minutes” she pleaded. “we didn’t get home till whenever, I’m tired”  
“Fine but if you aren’t up by the time I get out of the shower arrows will fly”  
He was answered with a slight snore but Oliver knew she was still awake, Felicity didn’t snore.

“You know you should really know how to do this yourself” Felicity muttered, her face the picture of concentration as she tied Oliver’s tie for him.  
“Why, when you can be in such close proximity for me to do this” he said leaning down kissing her on the cheek, smiling at the faint blush that rose to her cheeks. “And this” He kissed her on the mouth, it was such a light kiss that Felicity wasn’t so sure that it even happened “and this” it was almost a whisper as he bought his lips down to kiss her passionately on the neck. All the time and concentration that was spent tying the tie was soon out the window as Felicity yanked him closer with it and bought his face to hers before undoing it swiftly and throwing it aside. Felicity’s cardigan was next to go in the heated make out session. Oliver’s jacket and shirt soon found themselves on the floor too as the pair stumbled into the bedroom.

Their heated moment was ruined by Oliver’s phone going off. “Voicemail” he said.  
“No its okay” Felicity said looking at her watch. “We’re late anyway” 

As they walked into Queen Consolidated, Felicity was busy fiddling with the stupid fabric around her own neck. “You know what, don’t bother” she said fed up with the annoying garment. “Here” Oliver asked his hand reaching for the tie. He put it round his neck and swiftly tied it perfectly. “I was a billionaire’s son who had to attend gala’s from the age of 12, I can tie my own tie Felicity” he chuckled at the look on his girlfriend’s face. Felicity just huffed and pulled out her tablet. They got out of the elevator at the top Felicity still fiddling with her electronics.

“Mr. Richards” Oliver greeted as he walked into his office “and this is my assistant” He said motioning to Felicity. She glanced up from her tablet, reaching to shake out the potential investors hand.  
“Felicity Queen” She said. Panic sunk in the moment she said it, the look on Oliver face was sheer terror. No amount of charm or cuteness was going to get her out of this one.


End file.
